32
Elementary computer class Internet blog entitled “How to Protect Your Computer”, edited by a Miss Meredith Yates BLOG ENTRY: March 7, 2013 Hello, students. As we know, each week we’re going to be covering a new topic concerning how to properly secure your computer. Going by this month’s theme of Internet trolls, we’re going to start off with one of the classic tricks that people use to take advantage of new computer users, such as yourselves. One of the first things they will attempt to persuade you to do is to delete the system32 file on your computer. They may claim that it helps speed up your processor, or clears up unnecessary files, or even prevents viri from invading the programming. I’m here to tell you that this is not true at all, and that if you delete this file, it will not be beneficial in any way, and will in fact harm your computer irreversibly. The Windows operating system relies on this file to run, and when it is deleted, the computer will not load its processing system, and no files will be accessible. This can only be remedied by reinstalling the file manually, which is an extremely complicated and expensive process that I’m sure none of you want to endure. To show you what I mean, I’ve featured an example here- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3YaU9_DP9E. As you can see, once the file is removed, the operating system will fail upon restart. To further demonstrate how dangerous these so-called trolls can be, I’ve prepared an old computer to test this with tomorrow in class. Remember to complete the worksheet on computer parts to hand in tomorrow in class! COMMENTS: Pfarley24 is now online. Lray18 is now online. Merskine66 is now online. Ifrederickson04 is now online. Jzaphoro20 is now online. Ughia02 is now online. Lray18- jeez why do they make us do this stupidass class Pfarley24- ikr we already know how to use a freakin computer louis and i play cod every night Ughia02- Come on, guys! They’re only looking out for us. We can’t expect them to know every little thing about our interests. The best they can do is provide insurance. Lray18- srsly ursula who even has the time to type full sentences this is an internet chat room Merskine66- clearly its just her shes got a whole room devoted to typing in a chat room i bet Ughia02- Okay, come on, guys, we all know that’s not realistic. It’s a habit, and I know not everyone does it, but what harm is it cuasing in the long run? Ifrederickson04- a typo guys shes human!!1! BLOG ENTRY: March 8, 2013 I hope today’s demonstration was informative. Internet trolls will only mislead and damage your computer. As you’ve seen today, the worst case scenario is the corruption of your computer’s hard drive, which means your parents may have to spend thousands of dollars getting a replacement. Unfortunately, since the demonstration took so long, I was unable to check last night’s homework, but know that I have not forgotten and will be collecting it tomorrow. COMMENTS: Ifrederickson04- shit i forgot the hw Merskine66- careful now ursula is online Ughia02- This is no place for cursing, Ian! Merskine66- now youve done it Jzaphoro20- wherez louis and pete Ughia02- While it may not affect you or me personally, it may be offensive to other classmates. Merskine66- playing cod probz Ifrederickson04- listen little miss perfect, its not ur job to go around telling us waht and what not 2 say Jzaphoro20- yea just cos ur rich doesnt mean ur th boss of us Myates OP- Now, stop this. This chat room is no place for this verbal abuse. All of you stop this at once or you will be reported to the school technician, who will write up all those involved for violation of computer conduct. If you must continue this discussion, which I highly advise against, use a private chat room. I hope I’ve made myself clear. BLOG ENTRY: March 11, 2013, 7:20 PM Students, just reminding all of you that tomorrow’s lesson is on malware protection. Extra credit will be offered to all who bring in an example of malware protection software. COMMENTS: Ughia02- This should be fun! Ifrederickson04- gaaaaaaaaah Jzaphoro20- anyone seen pete or louis lately guyz? they werent in school 2day Ifrederickson04- who? Jzaphoro20- so wut is it then r they both sick or something Merskine66- probbly skipped school Jzaphoro20- they wouldnt just skip school myra therez no reason theyd miss game club Ifrederickson04- seriously guys who r they? r u talking about louis remington? Merskine66- no u moron louis ray and pete farley Ifrederickson04- in all seriousness i have no idea who they r Ifrederickson04- o u mean those 2 nerds who play cod all the time Merskine66- yeeeeess ian Ifrederickson04- yea theyre sick they left in the middle of 6th period to go home Jzaphoro20- thx 4 that about 10 mins after i asked 4 it BLOG ENTRY: March 11, 2013, 3:41 AM Students, I need help. I know most of you are asleep, but please, whoever hears this, listen to me please, don’t go to class tomorrow life in danger oh GOD hel;k3yfrebnm 32 32 32 32 32 32 32 Myates OP is now offline. BLOG ENTRY: March 22, 2013 Students, it’s your favorite teacher Mr. Barry here, wishing you all a happy weekend! I’ve just gotten this class blog up and running, and I shall be posting all new assignments on here from now on, starting with this Tuesday’s project on motherboard composition. Remember to study! COMMENTS: Ughia02- Mr. Barry is the best! Jzaphoro20- u said it Merskine66- i thought this class would b dreary but mr barry made this so fun Lray18- hey guys just got off a cod session with pete Jzaphoro20- hey louis sup Lray18- hey jerry Jzaphoro20- pete still home sick? Lray18- ye Lray18- hey whos Myates Jzaphoro20- just lvld up Jzaphoro20- wait wut Lray18- it sez the original poster is someone called Myates Merskine66- where Lray18- in the blog history it sez we were talking 2 a teacher named Myates Ughia02- That’s bizarre. We haven’t had a Yates in our school at all, if I remember correctly. Lray18- its dated march 7-11 Merskine66- but mr barry was our teacher.. Lray18- ye ik he taught us since february must be some sort of coincidence where mr barry got a domain shared w/ another teacher who has students with our names Ughia02- The odds seem too low for that. I’ll ask tomorrow whether we’ve had a Yates. Ifrederickson04- hi everyone just checking 2 see what ursula is bitchin about now Merskine66- stop it ian srsly BLOG POST: March 25, 2013 Hello, everyone! I’ve assigned all of you into groups for tomorrow’s project. They are as follows: Ian, Jerry, and Myra; and Ursula, Peter, and Louis. COMMENTS: Pfarley24- of course he puts ursula in front Ughia02- The order has nothing to do with preference! Pfarley24- yea, yea. lets just get tomorrow over with Pfarley24- LOUIS Pfarley24- LOUIS R U THERE Lray18- ye man its 12 at night what u just stopped me from getting lvl 23 in cod Pfarley24- CALL THE COPS PLS HELP ME Lray18- what what is it a breakin Pfarley24- DO IT PLS LOUIS Lray18- ok ok um hide somewhere im calling rn stay in ur room Pfarley24- LOUIS ITS GONNA KILL ME OH SHIT OH SHjhfopa;lka 32 32 32 32 32 32 Pfarley24 is now offline. BLOG POST: March 26, 2013 Nice work today, everyone! I know that the group of 3 didn’t finish today, so unfortunately it will have to be completed at home. Ursula and Louis do not have to complete the essay, as they are only a group of 2. COMMENTS: Merskine66- lucky Merskine66- wait what Ifrederickson04- ye this is unfair Merskine66- ian look at yesterdays blog post Ifrederickson04- what Ifrederickson04- o yea what the hell Ifrederickson04- thats weird Lray18- guys there isnt a kid in school named pete farley right im not goin crazy Merskine66- no none of us know who he is Jzaphoro20- hacker? Lray18- probz Lray18- thank god ursula was sick 2day tho Ifrederickson04- serves her right for bein a stuck-up bitch Lray18- whoa that was uncalld 4 dude Lray18- o shit Jzaphoro20- wut Lray18- aw dmn my moms making me get off and study for the chem test 2morrow Jzaphoro20- sux 2 b u Lray18 is now offline. BLOG POST: March 27, 2013 Nice work on the projects, guys! No homework tonight. COMMENTS: Ughia02- Guys, I looked up the school teacher database, and there is not, nor has there ever been a Yates working at Clearwood. Merskine66- ok…? y do we need 2 know that Ughia02- What? Oh, I… I don’t know, actually. Jzaphoro20- that was random Merskine66- wait guys scroll up Ifrederickson04- wut Merskine66- there was a kid in our chat room called louis ray Jzaphoro20- nother hacker Merskine66- y would someone hack a school blog Ifrederickson04- idk probz some pedo looking for some sick thrills by scaring kids Jzaphoro20- wait ursula u said there was someone named yates Ughia02- Yes, for some reason I looked up whether someone with that name worked here… Ughia02- Wait, is it because of another person from this blog? Jzaphoro20- guys, look there are 3 people in this blog who weve never heard of: yates, peter farley, and louis ray Jzaphoro20- this is really strange, cant be a coincidence Ughia02- Yates’ last message and Peter Farley’s last message both consist of frantic typing, acting like they were in some sort of life-threatening situation. Jzaphoro20- from what it says, i definetely knew peter and louis well Merskine66- but if we interacted with them that means that they were real Ifrederickson04- guys guys stop being pussies its just a pedo hacker messing with us Ifrederickson04- he probbly just typed in messages using our own names to screw w/ us Ifrederickson04- hold on Ughia02- Ian’s probably right. We have no reason to believe those people were real, or whether the previous messages were really typed by us. We wouldn’t just forget that someone ever existed. Ifrederickson04- guys Jzaphoro20- yea i guess ur right Merskine66- wanna play cod jerry? Ifrederickson04- guys Jzaphoro20- yea sure myra i havent had any friends to play with Ifrederickson04- GUYS Merskine66- jesus ian how can we chat with you constantly interrupting Ifrederickson04- GUYS SOMEONES IN MY ROOM Jzaphoro20- stop it u dikk Ifrederickson04- CALL 911 Merskine66- were not that gullible ian Ughia02- Ian, please stop. Ifrederickson04- HELsgkldfj,jn,’[ea 32 32 32 32 32 32 Ifrederickson04 is now offline. Jzaphoro20- wait wtf Merskine66- holy shit Merskine66- STOP IT U HACKER PIECE OF SHIT Jzaphoro20- hes trying so hard, too. gotta give im credit, the ian kid sounds like a real jerk Merskine66- wait, jerry, how do i know this is u? u could be this hacker Jzaphoro20- ask me a personal question bout u Merskine66- how old was i when my gerbil ran away? Jzaphoro20- 12 right? Merskine66- ok, good, ur real. ursula how old was i the only time i took us horseback riding Ughia02- You were 7 years old, and I was 6. Jzaphoro20- wait for all we no u could be a hacker 2, myra Jzaphoro20- how long did we date in 7th grade? Merskine66- 4 months Jzaphoro20- k were all real Merskine66- but it says only 3 people r in the chat room Merskine66- wait Merskine66- i just looked at the page source Merskine66- and it sez that there are only 3 connections to this blog right now Jzaphoro20- myra Merskine66- so were all who we say we r Jzaphoro20- myra i hear something in my room Merskine66- ...what? Jzaphoro20- im not fuckin kiddin myra i hear something Jzaphoro20- holy shit it was all real wasnt it Merskine66- jerry stay calm Jzaphoro20- theres something killing us 1 by 1 Merskine66- jerry im calling the police stay quiet Jzaphoro20- i dont wanna turn around Merskine66- jerry Ughia02- Myra, Jerry, what’s going on? Jzaphoro20- ITS GETTING CLOSER HELP ME MYRA Merskine66- JERRY Jzaphoro20- oh my god;sf4 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- JERRY Jzaphoro20 is now offline. Ughia02- What’s up, Myra? Merskine66- nothin much ursula Merskine66- hold up Merskine66- did someone hack us? Ughia02- Huh? Merskine66- look at what was just posted above Ughia02- ??? Merskine66- oh my god Ughia02- What is it? We just got hacked, that’s all. Mr. Barry said he had to work on the firewall. Merskine66- ursula read the history Ughia02- What… what is this? Merskine66- ursula my gerbil did run away when i was 12 Ughia02- What.. what are you saying? Merskine66- and we did go horseback riding when i was 7 and u were 6 Ughia02- But… Merskine66- ursula, i dont remember them Ughia02- There… there has to be a logical… better reason for this… Merskine66- these people were real and they were our friends Ughia02- I don’t remember anyone, but… Merskine66- why would we have a class of 2 people Ughia02- Myra, youre scaring me… Merskine66- theres something killing us off, one by one… Merskine66- and when it does, we forget they ever existed Merskine66- pete, ian and jerry were all killed while talking to us on the blog Merskine66- u saw the way they typed. they were afraid for their lives Merskine66- ursula… Merskine66- were next Merskine66- ursula? Ughia02- ...help me… Merskine66- oh god ursula… Ughia02- i hear it… Merskine66- ursula PLEASE Ughia02- myra pleas promise me Merskine66- URSULA Ughia02- promis u wont forget me Merskine66- DONT LEAVE ME ALONE Ughia02- please rmember me myra Merskine66- URSULA PLS Ughia02- system32 Merskine66- what Ughia02- 32 Merskine66- no Ughia02- 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- NO Ughia02 is now offline. BLOG POST: March 28 32 32 32 32 32 32 COMMENTS: Merskine66- hey, mr barry, can u help me with something? Merskine66- i cant figure out the difference between terabytes and megabytes which is bigger Merskine66- what… Tbarry OP- 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- mr barry, what is this… Tbarry OP- 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- what did you do to them Tbarry OP- 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- what are all those messages up there Tbarry OP- 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- STOP FUCKING WITH ME Tbarry OP- 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS Tbarry OP- 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM Tbarry OP- 32 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66- TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO THEM Pfarley24 is now online. Lray18 is now online. Ifrederickson04 is now online. Jzaphoro20 is now online. Ughia02 is now online. Merskine66- what… Ifrederickson04- Hello, Myra. Merskine66- what is this… what… Pfarley24- I saved you for last. Merskine66- who… what are you... Jzaphoro20- I’ve been watching you for some time, now. Merskine66- WHAT ARE YOU??? Lray18- I know it wasn’t your fault. Merskine66- what wasn’t my fault… Ughia02- I can see you’re confused. Merskine66- please… leave me alone… Lray18- Allow me to explain. Ughia02- When you remove the skin from a creature… Ifrederickson04- ...its inner workings are revealed. Pfarley24- Once the internals of a creature are exposed for the you to see… Jzaphoro20- You never see it the same way again. Ughia02- You peeled away my skin. Jzaphoro20- You saw what lurked behind it. Lray18- The world cannot know what you saw. Merskine66- i… i don’t remember… i dont know what i saw… Pfarley24- You saw a window to eternity. Lray18- To a world of chaos. Ifrederickson04- Of darkness. Jzaphoro20- Of death. Ughia02- You saw me. Myates is now online. Myates OP- And for that you must pay. Merskine66- PLEASE NO Merskine66- no Merskine66- no;’ Merskine66- no;’aalu1w Merskine66- no;’aalu1wgf;akmdfkj32 Merskine66- 32 32 32 32 32 Merskine66 is now offline. [[Category:Computers and Internet] Category:Noctevoire Category:Beings